Girls x Heroine Wiki: Staff Recruitment
The Girls x Heroine Fandom Wiki are presently looking for staff members who are openly available to help the progress of this Wiki. There are several positions open in which you can apply for. Please read each position thoroughly and then proceed to follow the guidelines on how to apply for that position. Overall Requirements #Must be over the age of 13 #Must have experience in editing a fandom wiki. #Speaks fluent english #Must have edited on this wiki prior to the application #Must have general knowledge of the entirety of the series Please keep in mind that regardless of what position you have, you must still add to the community such as adding information to the articles. Admin Positions Please note that whether you are an admin of a particular category, you are allowed to do other things but the category you requested will be the one under your care. Grammar Check For this position, it is vital that you must be able to speak English fluently and must have correct grammar. If you wish to take this position, it is your job to thoroughly go through the individual pages and check the grammar within the contents. You are able to add information as well as edit. Requirements #Must be over the age of 13 #Speaks fluent English Article Management This position is very workload heavy. In this position, one must have experience in creating pages and be able to use the "source" section. As well as this, it is your task to be able to place an article in their correct category. The largest task is being able to add to articles that have been placed in the "stub" categories. Most required pages have already been added to this wiki, it is your job to fill the blank information. But do not worry as other users will contribute, as well as other admins. Requirements #Must be over the age of 13 #Knowing how to create pages and follow the basic layout of the wiki. #Able to create templates #Have full knowledge of the entirety of the series. Have watched at least 10 episodes of every season. Images Your job is to get HD images and place them into their correct article. Aside from your task in adding clear photos, you must make sure to add credit to the images. This wiki lacks citation and references for each photo added and is a necessity to every photo. To do this, simply credit where you took the photo. Requirements #Must be over the age of 13 #Must understand citation and references for each image #Must understand how to name each image (E.g: Episode images are labeled "PMEP1" for Phantomirage Episode 1 etc. If there are more photos for that episode, either add 'PMEP1.1' or '1PMEP1" European Ver. Management This wiki also includes information of the Miracle Tunes remake, such as their characters, plots and episodes. You will be responsible for the entirety of this section as other admins have not watched this remake. Requirements #Must be over the age of 13 #Speaks fluent English #Have full knowledge of this version (including the English and Spanish dubs) Position Availability How to apply Please be detailed and accurate with your application, the more effort, the more you will be considered for the position. If you would like to apply, please click here. Category:Girls x Heroine Wiki